A New Hobby for Tails
by thedudewhodonttalk18
Summary: Our little two-tailed hero discovers a new way to express himself through music. Tails, Knuckles and Amy form a band to compete in Station Square's "Battle of the Bands." Please R&R.
1. Lemonade out of Lemons

**Chapter 1 - Lemonade out of Lemons**

Knuckles and Amy were hanging out at my place. We were watching Sonic's band, Sonic Underground, on my satellite TV. It bothered me, so I turned the TV off. "How come he gets his own music show?"

Of coarse, Amy, being her usual self said, "I wish I could be with him in that show. We could sing together and it would be so romantic…" She stared blankly at the wall with a slight smile on her face.

Knuckles said, "Whatever, I mean, don't get me wrong, I respect Sonic, he's my pal. But, 80's hair metal sucks."

I just shrugged and said, "I kinda like it, but still. He's such an attention whore. He has his own shows and interviews and blah, blah, blah."

Knuckles headed for the kitchen wanting to make chilidogs. He called us for some. "Who's up for some chilidogs?" I don't think anyone would pass up an opportunity like that.

I was so hungry from working all day, that I forgot the manners of the table and just started eating as much as I could. The dogs were so good. Knuckles made the best chilidogs. It was actually kind of funny; the way I ate, that is. However, Amy didn't think it was so funny. "Tails," she said, "you look like a pig! Have some manners!" She sounded like she was my mom, or something.

"What are you, my mom?"

"What's your problem? Why can't you eat like a _normal_ fox?"

"Normal? Normal, you say…"

"Amy, why did you have to say that?" Knuckles asked.

This enraged me. How could she say that to me? She knows none of us were normal. But, then again, I might have overreacted. I kind of lost it after she said that.

"How dare you Amy! Why would I wanna be like everyone else? I am an individual! I'm smart as hell and I have two tails so I can fly. Why would I wanna be normal? Besides, this is _my _workshop. And you know what? I don't have to hear that from you. Get out!"

And so, driving them out of my home, I was, like always, lonely. I immediately started to feel sorry for screaming at them. They knew I liked being different. We all were. That's what made us who we were. But, there was this rage that had built up over all those times I was being picked on, and it just had to come out.

It was 12 am. I sat there and pondered._ Better get my mind off of this,_ I thought. I pulled out my latest project from my draw and started to fix all the bugs that I had to work out. There wasn't much more to be done. Just had to fix a few small programming errors.

It was a rather small iPod-like machine that could teach you things while you sleep. All you had to do was put the on the headphones that were attached and sleep. The tone and frequency would play in your ears through the whole night. Then, when you woke up, the new skill would already be learned.

I leaned back on my chair and looked on my wall. It was filled with pictures of all of us. It was Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and I. We had so much fun over the years. Then, I noticed the guitar Sonic had given me before he formed Sonic Underground. It was his first guitar. But, I never learned to play it. Never had the time.

Then it hit me. _Maybe it's time to test my new invention_. Now, not only did a have a reason to test my invention, but, now, all my feelings had a place to go: into a musical instument!

I woke up the next morning overly excited. I was so eager to see if my invention had worked that I skipped my morning routine, and took my guitar off the wall. I sat down and held the guitar. It felt very strange because it felt so familiar. I played a few chords. I was a natural. I had such a talent for this, that I already started think of riffs in my head. Not to boast or anything though. I'm usually modest. But, it just felt so right.

I began to synthesize my first song. The lyrics came out like a steady flow of water in a stream. I wrote line after line, thinking about what happened last night.

_How should a young fox like me _

_Find out what he's meant to be_

_Made for the books_

_And now for your ears_

_As I sing this song _

_That's filled with tears_

There was more to it. This is just an excerpt. After I had finished writing the lyrics, I began to think about the chords and notes. The riff was simple, yet catchy. _This is starting to sound good, _I thought to myself. I started to sing the lyrics to the chords.

I got to a really deep part of the song. So pain-filled and deep that it hurt to sang. It also felt wrong. I was singing to soft when the feeling was not. I decided I had to scream. I don't like hardcore, so I wanted scream a note rather than just screaming at the top of my lungs.

I inhaled and started to play a song. I sang softly. Then, when I got to the part I screamed as loud as I could. It hurt. Physically and emotionally. I finished the song. It was complete and I was so excited. I had done it. I, Miles Prower, had created a masterpiece.

Just as I was celebrating, I heard footsteps outside my workshop, running towards my house. I knew it wasn't Sonic because he would have passed already._ Hmm…_ Just as I thought about checking the window, Knuckles burst in. I jumped.

Knuckles was panting when he said, "Are you ok, Tails?"

"Yeah, I was just singing my new song."

I guess he didn't realize that I was holding a guitar until I said that because he had a sudden look of surprise on his face.

"I didn't know you played guitar," he said.

"I didn't until last night."

"What? You learned that fast?"

I nodded, "With the help of my new invention. It teaches you skills while you sleep. And then, after about 6 hours sleep, the skill is already learned when the user wakes up."

He was amazed "Wow. That's genius." He thought for a second. "Hey, you know Station Square is having a battle of the bands. You should enter."

"Yeah, well, I kinda need a band for that…" I chuckled.

Just then, Amy walks in. "What's going on here? I heard screaming." He looked at me holding the instrument. "I didn't know you played…"

I nodded. "Yup. I learned it real quick with the help of my inven-"

She cut me off. "I wanna learn! Teach me! Teach me!"

Then, I thought of an idea. "Why don't we be a band?" They looked at me like I had two heads, but I continued. "Yeah, we could enter in the battle of the bands! Sonic is going to enter and _we_ can beat the pants of him and his 'Sonic Underground'. Come on, wadduya say?"

They both looked at each other and said, "We're in."


	2. A Glimpse of the Competition

A/N: I know it's been a while. But, I finally got the second chapter up. Hopefully, this won't be once in a blue moon. My school schedule has many breaks and that might be plenty of time to write more chapters. Thanks for checking out my story! BTW: I made up the whole guitar thing. Tails does not have a guitar in the actual Sonic universe, for those wondering.

Chapter 2 – A Glimpse at the Competition

It was very interesting to see the reactions of Amy. She was so amazed. "Wow," she said, "it's like I've been playing for years!" She played the bass like it was an old friend. I had constructed a it for her. It was pink, as requested, and had a light brown fret board. "Wow," She said.

"I wonder how knuckles made out," I stated. Then I heard one of the craziest drum solos ever played. "I'm guess he's another success story?" I walked into the room where I had built his drum kit. He, too, played it like a natural. His sticks were moving fast enough to blur. Yet, it was graceful and swift. He wasn't forcing anything, just letting his sticks do the work. He was also spot-on with the timing, as if he had a mental metronome. He finished with a crash cymbal.

"Woo!" Knuckles was pumped with excitement. "Tails, you've done it. You have finally created something useful." I just ignored the comment… or tried to.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Uh… never mind… hey, this great, man. We should jam right now!"

"Well, we're gonna need more equipment…

Amy jumped in. "So, build it! You already made, like, the instruments and stuff…"

I sighed, "I guess." With that said, I went in my shop. I went straight to work, but only to be interrupted by a magnificent drum solo. "Knuckles, that was great! Now, can I have some quiet?"

"Sorry."

"Thank you!" It can get annoying, despite his talent.

Hours later, I had finished the guitar amplifier and I was almost finished with Amy's bass amplifier. It was, actually, very large. It was about as tall as I was. It had many adjustable settings. But, there was a power problem. I think it was a wire that was shorting out. I went behind it to check it out. I heard someone come in.

"How's it coming, Tails?"

"Almost finished, but not quite. I still got some kinks to work out."

"Let me see…"

"Amy, the power supply is not working…" Keep in mind; I was still working on the power supply. I don't how she didn't notice. She's so ditzy.

"Seems fine to me."

Then, I felt this tingly, yet, painful sensation through my arm, and then, trough my body. I couldn't breathe either. I lost consciousness.

When I finally regained my consciousness, I saw half of the Sonic Team cast hovering over me, looking in amazement. I shooed everyone off. Then, big bro was there. Big bro is just what I called him. We have no relation; don't get confused. I called out to him. "Hey, Sonic!"

"Hey, little bro. Finally came to, I see. Glad you're alright!"

I chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I guess that's what I get for letting Amy into my workshop. Especially, when working with electrics."

"Whatch'ya workin' on anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing… I just-"

"Is that my old guitar?" He picked up the guitar. "Hmm. I remember giving this to ya. I'm glad to see you're doin' something with it. Mind if I play somethin'?"

"Umm…" I didn't see any harm in it. After all, it was a chance to look at what I was up against. "Go ahead."

He looked at it, strummed it, tuned it a little, and then started playing. He went through a chord progression then played a solo. It was awesome!

"That was awesome!"

"Sonic!" Amy heard him. She came running into the room. "That was beautiful! Play it again," she said, in a kind of flirtatious manner. She leaned toward him with her hands clasped. She was like lovesick puppy.

Sonic was getting uncomfortable. "Uh, Amy, I'll play more just back off a little, huh?" She listened and gave him space.

He played more. The cast I shooed away had come back and crowded around Sonic. He was now the center of attention, like always.

I started to get fed up. "Everyone, please leave! I have work to do!" No one paid attention. They were so fixed on Sonic's charm and skill on the guitar. _Calm, Tails, calm. _"Guys, I gotta work here…" Then, Sonic started to play the main riff of sonic underground. That was it.

"GUYS!" Sonic stopped, mid note. Everyone looked at me. I sighed, "If you all would kindly leave, I have work to get back to!"

"Hey, no need to get snappy kid!" Someone said.

"Who said that? Call me a kid again, see what happens!"

"Alright, everyone, calm down. There's gonna be more music at the battle of the bands," Sonic explained, "so, let's leave him be, ok?" With that, everyone left.

I smiled, "Thanks, Sonic. You wanna stay for some hot coco? I still got some left."

"Thanks anyway, bro. But, I gotta get back to station square. I'll stop by toorrow afternoon. How's that?"

"Way past cool, bro!"

"Way past! I'll see you around, okay? Keep on rockin'!" He threw that "rock-on" gesture, and sped off. I waved. Despite my jealousy, I really looked up to him.

_Now, to finish the job…_ I went back to the amp and started working on the power supply. Like I mentioned earlier, the wire shorting out. So, I just put in new wires, soldered them good, and I was done in no time. _Now for some rest…_


	3. Reflection

A/N: It's been a while and a lot has changed, including my writing style. So here goes!

Chapter 3 – Reflecting

The next day, Knuckles, Amy, and I practiced, preparing for our audition. Yeah we knew how to play, but there some… eh… kinks we had to work out.

So, we're playing and… the drums stop. "Hang on, hang on," Knuckles yells. The rest of us stop.

Knuckles singles out Amy. "Amy, what was that?"

"I messed up. Start again from the top."

We played from the top. Now, I messed up. We stopped again. "Come on, man!" I yelled in frustration. This continued for a while. We practiced all day. The screaming in the songs weren't exactly making things easier. My throat was in so much pain. Knuckles noticed this. "Tails, take a break. How bout we call it a day?"

"Yeah," Amy said "you should stop now, Tails. The contest is around the corner."

They were right. "I agree," I said, in a really raspy voice, "Let's just regroup here tomorrow."

And with that, they packed up their stuff and left the premises. No good-bye's. No "good practice." They just left, coldly. Looking back I realized they've been treating me weirdly since the day I kicked them out. _I really have to talk to them._

The next practice was a lot better. We all played in time, I sang in key (most of the time), and we sounded better overall. We finished up. I decided I should complement them.

"Wow! We really rocked today, huh guys?" Knuckles just nodded. Amy responded with a simple, "Yep." They finished packing and started to leave. I wasn't having it. "Guys! What's wrong!? How come you won't talk to me?" I frowned. Knuckles just chuckled and walked out the door. Amy started to go but, stopped and turned around.

"Tails, your being a baby, okay? All of this, 'I'm so different and you guys will never understand me,' it has to stop."

I had no idea what to say. Other than, "I didn't mean it when I kicked you guys out." Suddenly the floor looked interesting to me… Wait no, I was just ashamed. "Sorry."

Amy sighed. "You're acting weird tails." She sat down on the bed. I sat next to her and sighed. She kissed my head and hugged me.

"I starting to feel insecure, Amy."

"I know."

As a young little fox, I've seen some pretty messed up things. experimenting with my friends, Chaos destroying the city killing so many innocent civilians, watching Sonic almost die because of me. I felt responsible. I wasn't strong enough without Sonic. I felt I could have done something. I mean, it's in the past but, at that time, I was really young and didn't know how handle all of this.

Amy understood. Amy sat there petting my head. It was hard to keep my eyes open. I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up with the covers on me. I looked around my shop. How simple it was. I was always utilitarian. One large room, a work table, hardwood floor with no finish, chairs and a table for eating, by a tiny kitchen, a sofa, and a TV wired to a Do-It-Yourself satellite dish.

I looked up at the ceiling. _I gotta do something. _ I jumped and began to write some music. The lyrics were really crude and offensive. I couldn't help it was kind of angry and frustrated. Life happened to me and all I did was sit and complain. I had to do something.

The next few days we practiced quite often. And as the day of auditions got closer, we got better. The day finally came. We got up bright and early and met up in my shop, once again.

We decided to do one more practice run before we started playing for the judges. We screwed up. I'm nervous as is. No matter what technique you have if you're nervous, you're screwed.

"Agh! Messed up again!" I started screaming harder. Then the unthinkable…

"My throat…" I whispered. It was burning.

Knuckles put a dent in my wall.

"Now we're screwed!"

I had to think of something. "I got it!" I exclaimed and pointed my finger in the air.

I ran to my outhouse and grabbed some special mint leaves and shoved them in my throat. (Yeah, I figured this would happen so I did some research.) It was already feeling better.

I gave the thumbs up. I hand a watch on that arm. So, I see that we are late. Wait what?

"Crap! We have to move guys! Our time slot is in five minutes!"

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"The audition!" I yelled as I scurried and grabbed all the equipment I could. Amy started shoving them into the tornado outside.

Everything was packed with barely any room for us.

"It's no use, Tails." Knuckles said.

"I can figure this out. Okay Knux, You're gonna have to pull a Sonic…"

"Wha?"

So it ended up that Amy was sitting on my lap all weirdly (wasn't as bad as I thought…),

and Knuckles was holding for dear life on top of the plane.

"How does Sonic do this!?" screamed knuckles.

Turns out we actually got there on time. We setup our stuff did a quick sound check and we did our thing. I thought we did pretty well. It was the best we ever played. A band of angry sidekicks tired of being sidekicks. Knuckles the guy usually beating up bad guys with his fists now battering away at the drums. Amy's sweet soft backup voice backed with smooth seductive bass lines. And a fox who seemed forgotten just because he had an extra tail, now screaming out to the world, being heard. Great concept huh?

The judges thanked us for their time. I asked them what they thought. They seemed really enthusiastic telling us how interesting our performance was, but the results will be posted through the mail.

I couldn't wait to face Sonic and blow his stupid Sonic Underground away.


	4. RE: Your Performance

(THE FOLLOWING IS FICTIONAL INFORMATION)

Casinopolis Talent Committee

2567 Fifty-first Ave.

Station Square, SS 89078

(199)211-241 ext26

Miles Prower

12 Grassy Pl.

Mystic Ruins, MR 89008

RE: Your Performance

To that "Fox-boy" band:

That was quite an interesting performance you put on for us at the show last week. I'll be brief and get strait to the point. We regret to inform you that your band did not make it into the competition. There are several reasons why, but I will name a few.

The first reason is the sheer amount of foul language in your music. We have a reputation to uphold in our events and as one of the committees representing Casinopolis, this type of behavior is unacceptable. I'm sure there are other ways you can express your emotions, some of which you should consider.

The second reason is the loud volume. My ears were ringing for two days. I understand if you were outside and had to reach crowds of hundreds of people, but this was somewhat of a rehearsal setting in a very small room. There was no need for such high volume outputs.

Lastly, what hindered the performance the most was your skill level. Now, I don't doubt that you all have talent individually. However, after saying how much your band practiced, I expected results that I did not see. Your raspy, slightly whiney, and out of key voice was especially offensive to me after all of my years in show business. I would advise that you do not try and enter again and save yourself some time. More importantly, don't waste my time again.

Quit while you're ahead,

Alan Profect

Casinopolis Entertainment Booking


End file.
